gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Shikurai
Shikurai is the underground region immediately beneath Kasumor. Once ruled jointly by Hurosha and Eyrecradia, it is now governed solely by Hurosha. Geography The Sea of Darkness is an underground freshwater sea. Nobody knows exactly how deep it is. This is due to a number of factors, including the absence of light and the fact that the water seems much darker then normal water. It is not murky, it just has a darkish grey color. The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown. Its is still good for drinking. Also, the sea is teeming with squid and as such alot of small fishermen villages, mostly having between 40-100 inhabitants, can be found along the shores of this dark sea. However, because of the dark water, it is entirely possible that hidden creatures lurk beneath its obsidian waves, waiting for discovery. Or new food. The place where Kasumori colonists entered Shikurai, the entrace to The Great Lift is located five miles outside Earthhome and goes straight down for three kilometres before breaking through the roof of Shikurai. The Bucka of Zargrim drilled down in a spiralling way, making it relatively easy for people to go to the surface to the underground and vice versa. Currently, Bucka inventors and engineers are working on a pully system that eases transportation from and to the surface. However, the village founded at its base is also called Great Lift. This village consists of Kasumori and Zar-jin colonists, as well as a few native elves looking for work and adventure. Maybe the strangest landmark in the entirety of Shikurai and the subject of its heraldry, the Spire of Eternity is not a spire at all. It is actually a giant pit, measuring 100 kilometres in diameter and sloping down steeply. Nobody knows what lies at the bottom of it, for most of the ones that ventured there never returned. The ones who returned did not go deeper then 50 kilometres deep, and came back with reports of hearing vague laughter below them. Also, their light seemed to be more effective, lighting up more of their surroundings, as if the Spire wanted them to see him its all its glory. Also, purple crystals eminating purple light have been found on the walls, beginning at 40 kilometres deep. When close together, energy resembling purple lightning can be seem arcing from one crystal to the other. Contact with this lightning leaves burns and causes strange growths to appear on the struck bodypart. Local folklore says that the Spire was actually a mountain on the surface once. However, as the story goes, the mountain became to prideful of its size and began to brag against the other spirits of the land. After five thousand years of hearing him brag, a nearby smaller mountain pledged to the gods (Theorised to be Ashmar and his Guardians), to punish the mountain for its arrogance. The gods responded in kind and granted the wish of the land. “In arrogance, you will find only hate, no love and no skill.” They said to the mountain.(Skill is another word for prowess, so this can be seen as another clue that these gods are actually Ashmar and his Guardians.) They transformed the mountain into the opposite of what she was. Instead of high, she became low, instead of solid, she became hollow. The gods said to her: “Thy shall be in this form as long as your arrogence continue, show us your true repentance and humility, and we shall give you back your original form.” Although the mountain was sad at first, over time she once again became proud of her form, being the deepest and most hollow pit of its kind. Seeing that her arrogence and narsism was eternal, she was dubbed "the Spire of Eternity". Due to the location of the Spire compared to Farglory Spire in Kasumor, scholars believe Farglory Spire to be the small mountain mentioned in the story. This has led some of the scholars to believe that there might actually be a core of truth in this folk story. People Shikurai is a thinly populated land. The natives can be largely split into two groups: The Ore and Gem Elves, who lived here since ancient times, and the Bucka, the goblins, who fled the Zargrim-Keldagrim war decades ago and sought refuge here. Both groups are primarily fishermen, fishing on the Sea of Darkness for squid, which is their primary food source. A peaceful people, both the Bucka and the Elves are welcoming of any visitors, as long as they do not cause any problems. Before the Eyrecradia-Kasumor treaty, they were very afraid there was going to be a war inside Shikurai. However, Eyrecradia retreated because of outside influences, and the natives way of life was not disturbed. The natives live mostly in small villages lining the Sea of Darkness, spending their time in isolation, only having contact with the outside world when trading. Since the Kasumori takeover, roads have been made and most villages now have a Insect Keeper, who is responsible for carrying messages and for maintaining contact with the other villages. This is led to an increase in trade efficiency, as well as an improvement in lifestyle for the fishermen themselves. Resources Shikurai has an abundance of squid in the Sea of Darkness, which is used by the populace as its prime food. Also, they have purple crystals found in the Spire of Eternity. However, due to the lack of wildlife or large plants in the region, they do not have a lot to make clothing with. Therefore, they import fabrics. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris